1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue device, more particularly to a barbecue device which can be converted into a compact state that occupies a relatively small amount of storage space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barbecue device generally includes a cook unit installed with a barbecue grill, and a leg unit for supporting the cook unit above aground surface. The leg unit may be installed with wheels to permit movement of the barbecue device along the ground surface, and the cook unit may be removable from the leg unit when the barbecue device is not in use. However, the cook unit and the leg unit occupy individual storage spaces having a relatively large combined volume when the barbecue device is not in use, and inconveniences during the transport of the barbecue device thus exist.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue device which occupies a relatively small amount of storage space and which facilitates the transport thereof.
Accordingly, the barbecue device of the present invention includes a support unit, a cook unit, and a retaining unit. The support unit includes a horizontal support plate with front and rear end portions which are opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction, and front and rear leg members. Each of the front and rear leg members has an upper end mounted pivotally on a respective one of the front and rear end portions of the support plate for pivoting about a respective horizontal axis transverse to the longitudinal direction, and a lower end adapted to be disposed on a ground surface. The front and rear leg members are pivotable relative to the support plate for moving between a first position, in which the lower ends of the front and rear leg members are moved away from each other, and a second position, in which the lower ends of the front and rear leg members are moved toward each other. The cook unit is disposed removably on the support plate, and is supported by the support unit when the front and rear leg members are disposed in the first position. The support plate and the front and rear leg members cooperatively define an accommodating space thereamong for receiving the cook unit when the cook unit is removed from the support plate. The retaining unit has a first end mounted on one of the front and rear leg members, and a second end opposite to the first end. The second end of the retaining unit engages releasably the other one of the front and rear leg members when the front and rear leg members are moved to the second position, thereby retaining the front and rear leg members at the second position.